Lolbit
Lolbit is an orange, purple and white bipedal animatronic fox that makes her appearance in Clawort's FNAF SFM animations, including Fredbit Family animations. She was originally created by Scott Cawthon. She is the wife of Fredbear and the mother of triplets. Appearance Lolbit's face splits into five parts. The first split runs directly down the center of her face with the second running through the center of her eyes, segmenting her face into four different parts in addition to her lower jaw. She greatly resemble Funtime Foxy, with a few recolors. Lolbit's blush and lipstick are purple, as opposed to Funtime Foxy's pink facial features. She also has an orange snout with three small dots and a glossy small black nose. Lolbit is also missing eyebrows. Lolbit's ears have a orange center lined at the edges with a white outline. She also has three tufts of fur on her head and has eyes with white pupils with black around. She has a fluffy tail with an orange tip. Her fingernails and toenails are also orange. She appears to also wear a purple bowtie. But unlike Funtime Foxy, she lacks the speaker on her chest. As of the end of "Fredbear X Lolbit", Lolbit is seen wearing her gold wedding ring on her left ring finger. How-To Make Step 1: Subscribe to the Stylised Funtime Foxy model by BlueWolfAnimations. WARNING: Do NOT subscribe to version 2, subscribe to version 1 only. Model path: bluewolfanimations\scm\fnafsl\funtimefoxy. Step 2: Scale the model by the rootTransform to make it smaller (not too small though). Step 3: Duplicate the model. Then drag the head bone of the first model (funtimefoxy1) to the ear_l and ear_r bones of the second model (funtimefoxy2). Step 4: Drag the pelvis bone of the first model (funtimefoxy1) to the first tail bone (bip_tail) and the pelvis bone of the second model (funtimefoxy2). Step 5: Scale the ears, tail and eyebrows of the first model (funtimefoxy1) and the pelvis of the second model (funtimefoxy2). Step 6: Go to the first model (funtimefoxy1) and right-click on it, and then click "Add Override Materials". Step 7: Show the model of the first model (funtimefoxy1) in the Element Viewer. Step 8: Add the string attribute named $basetexture to the lightpink material and type in "white" in the empty section. Step 9: Add a color attribute called $color to the lightpink material and make the color 255,137,0. Step 10: Repeat the process you have done with the lightpink material to the nails material. Step 11: Add a string attribute called $basetexture to the dark pink material and type in "white" in the empty section. Step 12: Add a color attribute called $color to the dark pink material and make the color 147,0,255. Step 13: Repeat the process you have done with the dark pink material to the bowtie material. Step 14: Add a string attribute called $basetexture to the eyewhite material and type "black" in the empty section. Step 15: Add a string attribute called $basetexture to the eyecolor material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 16: Add a vector4 attribute called $color to the eyecolor material and type 25 25 25 25 where the 4 zeroes were to give a glow effect to Lolbit's eyes. Step 17: Exit the Element Viewer and go add override materials to the second model (funtimefoxy2), and show model in Element Viewer once more. Step 18: Add a string attribute called $basetexture to the dark pink material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 19: Add a color attribute called $color to the dark pink material and make the color 255,137,0. Step 20: You're done! In The Animations Lolbit first appeared in the animation "Fredbear X Lolbit", where she was first seen with a small Fredbear plushie sitting on top of the prize corner counter with a drink beside her (strangely, that drink was the BSoda can from Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning). On first sight of her, Fredbear fell head over heel for her. Lolbit then took a sip from the drink can and put it back down before Fredbear fully approached her and nervously asked her if she wanted to go to the prom with her, in which she agreed to. Later on, Fredbear and Lolbit arrive at the boat where the prom is held. Fredbear then purchases some wine for them. As soon as the two sat down however, Fredbear feels nervous again, but Lolbit holds his hand for comfort, then the two get up for their prom dance. But Fredbear however slips up while attempting to dance and laughter was heard in the background. That was when Lolbit taught Fredbear how to dance properly without losing his footing. Then Fredbear and Lolbit have their first kiss as the crowd cheered in the background. It was also revealed that Lolbit won the title of Prom Queen. Ten years later, it was revealed that Fredbear and Lolbit have gotten married. It was also revealed that Lolbit had given birth to triplets, two boys named Elvis and Homer and a girl named Jessica. The two then pick up their children and kiss, while after that, the camera cuts away from their house, ending the animation. She then appeared in the animation "Lolbit's New Job", where after disrupting her husband from his "lie-in" goes to wake up the triplets. Later however, she got very upset when Fredbear lost his temper over both the television being broken and the cost of replacing the television. So she then calms down her husband and the family go off to the shops to buy a new television. While at the shops, Fredbear soon realises how expensive a new television is to buy and gets a bit annoyed as he is seen putting the television he was holding back in frustration. Lolbit then got a bit worried about his attitude until suddenly, she sees a "Now Hiring" poster on the wall. She then picks up the poster and shows the triplets it, before then going to an employee in the shop (a blue Engineer) asking if she would go and see the boss about the job, in which the Engineer agreed. But however, the boss (a Spy) didn't agree to Lolbit getting the job, which Lolbit got upset about. The Engineer soon knocks out the Spy with a wrench as he agrees the job is right for Lolbit. Later, Lolbit gets employed as one of the shop employees and starts her first shift. Later on in the animation, it was revealed that Lolbit had earned enough money to buy a new television. Fredbear sets up and turns on the new television while Lolbit gets some popcorn. Then, the family watch television together, ending the animation. In the Halloween animation, "Fredbit Family Halloween", Lolbit goes trick-or-treating with Fredbear and her triplets, but however when the family get to their first house, the triplets run off. As Lolbit turns to where the triplets once were, she gets shocked about them not being there and also worried. Fredbear and Lolbit then go out searching for the triplets, but had no luck, so Lolbit pulls out a polaroid of the triplets when they were babies and suggests to go from door-to-door to ask people if they have seen their triplets. The couple asked a blue Engineer and a red Scout and Medic but they say they haven't seen them. Then, the couple go to Miss Pauling and Lolbit hands Miss Pauling the polaroid so she could keep and eye-out for the triplets, in which case, she successfully found them. Fredbear and Lolbit happily rush over to their children while the ghost they were chasing fades, revealing that it was a disguised Spy. Angry, Fredbear and Lolbit gave the Spy what he deserved, a beating. Later on, Lolbit tucks her triplets into bed and was about to close the door until Fredbear embraces her, then the camera cuts off to the injured Spy in the hospital before afterwards ending the animation with an orange "The End" text. She appeared again in the animation "The Fredbit Family Go Bowling", where she took Fredbear and her triplets to a bowling alley as a special treat. While Lolbit did pay for the bowling, the triplets later go and watch someone else, in which Lolbit called them back to her and Fredbear. She also rushed to Fredbear's aid when his fingers got lost in a bowling pin. Lolbit took Fredbear to the reception to ask whether there is a doctor who can help her husband with his missing fingers, and that was when a Medic came to them and took Fredbear away from her while he helped him. Unfortunately, the help wasn't as planned as Fredbear came bursting out from where the Medic took him. Lolbit did get a strike on her bowl, but that was before she got shocked as the Medic came rushing out naked. She then praised Jessica after she got her first strike despite losing her footing. Later on in the animation, Lolbit and her triplets went to have lunch at the bowling alley's cafe. That was when she again saw the same naked Medic again. Concerned for her children, she walked up to the Medic very annoyed. When the Medic turned to her after she tapped his shoulder, she crossed her arms (you could also see her tail cencoring the Medic's bare butt as the camera pans down). She then convinses her spouce to let the Medic do his job despite her annoyance with him, in which it was a success. Later, she hands a bowling ball to Fredbear so he could have another bowl, but he pushes it away, telling her that he would never bowl again. Then, the family walk out of the bowling alley and Lolbit straps her triplets into their car as they go home, ending the animation. She also appeared in the 2019 New Year animation, where she was first getting some juice boxes for her triplets before going to check on Fredbear. The family was then disrupted by a knocking, so Lolbit went to open the door to find her neighbour pushing a drunk Jack Skellington towards her. The family still continue the New Year countdown as usual, but her and Fredbear's New Year's kiss got blocked by the drunk Jack, who then got kicked far away by both Fredbear and Lolbit. Relationships Fredbear Fredbear is Lolbit's husband. The two love each other so much, even after their first date at the prom. The two even became parents to triplets. She hates to see him angry or hurt. The Triplets Elvis, Homer and Jessica are the triplets that Lolbit gave birth to and raised with Fredbear for a long time. She doesn't like it if the triplets run off, however. If they do, she gets worried and upset. Trivia *Lolbit is a recoloured version of SirC$$$Muffin's Stylised Funtime Foxy. Strangely, she was made using two of the same model, one for the full body with no ears and tail and one for the ears and tail. *Lolbit's gender is debated in the canon, though she doesn't appear in the Girls' Night of the FNAF Sister Location Custom Night. Despite this, fans still think she is female. *The person who ported the model, BlueWolfAnimations, said No OCs with the Stylised Funtime Foxy model, but however, Lolbit's creation appeared to have got away with it this time. *Unlike canon Lolbit, the Lolbit in Clawort's SFM animations has no hook. *There was supposed to be a Fredbit Family 2018 Christmas animation in which Lolbit would make yet another appearance in. However due to late timing, the animation was scrapped and Clawort did an SFM poster timelapse video of the Fredbit family's Christmas instead. Category:Females Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:FNAF Models Category:Model Recolours Category:Models On Steam Workshop Category:FNAF Animatronics Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Characters In Straight Relationships Category:Parental Role Characters